encorecentralfandomcom-20200214-history
MPV
MPV '''was the main family Car for Rothgar's grand parents, and also serves as the main Deuteragonist of Rothgar's Orign. Following the events of Rothgar's past before LEE and SABER, After the tragic deaths of Julia Roharous, and Greg Roharous, MPV was known to be the only hope on Rothgar before LEE, and was also known to stick by him even while he was being abused by his mother Neira. MPV was best known as the Guardian of Rothgar Roharous throughout the 1990's Era of New York City, before he was towed away by 1999. His fate beyond that point remains unknown after he was away from Rothgar on June 1st, 1999, but his only last words were "Rothgar your big now take good care of yourself" before disappearing down the street never to be seen again, until his fate was discovered in 2022, by a 33 year old Roharous. MPV was always remembered by Rothgar Roharous, despite his Amneisia problem, and was mentioned by him as he grew older in 2015, where he mentiones him to LEE, Ryu and later SABER., However MPV's fate was then discovered in the early fall of 2022, when Roharous & SABER, after fleeing New York City's sky rocketing crime rate, and took refugee in Los Angeles, where unknown to Roharous MPV now resides. He was known to have been still alive, and was bought by a kind 79 year old man named Jack Carson, who was also known to have been a collector of both Animated and non Animated old 20th century cars. Despite being among the collection, MPV was also known to have been the main family van for the Carson's. MPV would not forget Rothgar's face, and the 2 reunited infront of Jack's mansion on September 2nd, 2022, where he completely made freinds with Jack and allowed him to keep MPV, and it was also from here that MPV later met SABER, Ryu and LEE, in person, thanking both animated cars and the one Human for looking out for Roharous during his abscents. MPV would eventually meet the rest of Rothgar Roharou's friends later on in the months following including NIEA, KAREN, and HONRA, which much to his surprise, is that most of Rothgar's Vehicler friends are mostly female, leaving him and LEE as the only male cars in Rothgar's life, and existance. History ''Personality'' ''Trivia''' *''MPV was known to be manufactured on the same exact year, as Rothgar Roharous, in the year 1989, in which made the 2 of em the same age as one another... *''MPV was created in order to honor both his Grandparents, and the Mazda MPV in which brought him from New Jersey to Florida in 1992...'' *''MPV was known as the first major Animated Car that Rothgar Roharous was friends with before LEE and SABER, stating that there were Animated cars in Rothgar's past from the late 80's to 1990's, before meeting LEE in 2014 and SABER in 2008...'' *''In Rothgar's Origin MPV was known to be the major guardian of Rothgar Roharous, after the death of his Grandparents, and was always by his side, in which states that Rothgar would have looked up to the Van as a Father...'' *''MPV was known to be the first major Animated Car to rescue Rothgar from his near drowning experience from a large tropical storm that hit New York City in 1994, by grabbing a hold of his jacket, and yanking him back onto the Pier, Rothgar would never forget this heroic act conducted by MPV, and spoke about it multiple times to LEE...'' *''What happened to MPV after his towing remains unknown, it could be possible that he was purchased by another person, and is protecting others in need, it is also possible that he might have been turned into a Cube of Steel in Mar's Disposal, the events and known facts of MPV's fate remain unclear, although Rothgar states several times that one day he will see MPV again, which might show a sign that the Mini van might still be alive somewhere in New Jersey, or New York...'' *''The Mini Van was known to be the family automobile owned entirely by Rothgar's Grandparents...'' *''After the deaths of both Julia and Greg, it was discovered that MPV was towed because their deaths led to the end of MPV's Insurance in which made the Minivan an Illegal automobile, MPV was not caught until 1999...'' *''MPV bares a strong personality similar to LEE's only difference is of him being more of a half child half Adult automobile, unlike LEE who is full fledge grown after being manufactured in 1968, and MPV being manufactured in 1989...'' *''It was discovered in Rothgar's Origin, that Rothgar used to live in an Alley way before the Garage in the 1990's. The reason for him not returning remains unknown, although it is possible that it might bring too many memories of MPV, for it was the very Alley way that MPV was towed in 1999...'' *''MPV Likes to listen to Hip Hop and 1980's Genre type music...'' *''Unlike all other Animated Automobiles whom are afraid of Water, MPV is the only known Automobile to not have a Fear of Water, for it is proved after he saves Rothgar from drowing by Bitting his Rain Jacket and pulling him back onto the Pier...'' Category:Animated Cars Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Male Animated Cars Category:Animated Vehicle